


Always Searching

by discobabe10



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discobabe10/pseuds/discobabe10
Summary: Barry is always finding Len this time it Lens turn.





	

Barry Allen and Leonard Snart had been dating for just over nine months. Barry knew that Snart was the one, Barry knew that he would give up everything to stay with him if he needed to that including handing in he's resignation at CCPD earlier that day. That's why he started planning. Snart was away with Mick planning some sort of heist, Barry had learnt a long time a go not to ask what Len was up to and to trust that Len knew what he was doing and wouldn't hurt anyone including himself. Barry knew that it was fast but everything about their relationship had been fast, it had to be because of who they were, Barry knew that if it wasn't serious then it wasn't worth the risk and he really hoped Len felt the same way and that he would say yes. 

"Please, if I'm going to do this I need your help," Barry had been pleading with Lisa for the last half hour. They had met up for the weekly coffee 45 minutes ago and the minute the usual small talk about work and Barry's family, Barry had started begging Lisa for her input, he knew she was the one the one that would help to make it perfect.  
"Okay, Okay, I'll help you once you've planed it but I'm not planning it, that would be to weird, but you should Lenny will definitely say yes," Lisa finally gave in as she got up from the table and then as she left Jitter she muttered just loud enough for Barry to hear, "geez, maybe you should make him chase you for once," and that was it, just like that Barry knew exactly what he was going to do, a scavenger hunt.

A MONTH LATER 

Snart was exhausted, he spent had spent a month planning and timing for it all to go wrong, "stupid Barry," muttered len  
"sorry mate, but your the one who decided to date a superhero, and no one forced you to continue doing do heist," stated mick as a grabbed a beer before dumping himself on the sofa,  
"I know but I still don't like being out smarted, and worst he's ignoring me, like it's my fault he foiled my heist, it's not fair I haven't even seen him since I got back TWO days ago!"  
said len as he pushed Micks feet off of the table allowing him to walk,.  
"You know what mate, you need a drink scrap that you need multiple," that was all the convincing Len needed, it took two hours and quite a few shots but Len was feeling rather open,  
"Dude you know what sucks, I love him but I'm going to have to end it, cause everyone knows he won't because he thinks we just keep going on like this until he retires. I know West is used to it but I get the feeling the rest of the CCPD aren't going to feel the same way. I know he says he fine with not having kids but you should see it when we walk through the park, the longing looks the small smiles, I know he thinks that eventually we will adopt or something, but I can't. He would be a great dad but how can I go about being dad when I had know dad to show me? I'm going to have to end it aren't I? Mick?... Mick?" glancing over at his partner who is now past out slumped over a chair passed out, Snart grabbed a glass a water and headed choosing to skip the painkillers knowing he wasn't going to need them, he hadn't had that much in a long time. 

2 DAYS LATER

Snart was pissed, not only had Barry not replied to him but now Lisa had conned him into spending the whole of his birthday with her without telling him what they were doing,  
"Lenny I'm here!" yelled Lisa entering the apartment "hurry up we have plans!"  
"calm down I'm here, what are we doing?" but Lisa stayed completely silent only handing a small white envelope "What's going on?" but still she stayed silent "fine," slowly he turned the envelope over in his hand, carefully he tore open the seal, there inside was a letter which began with an address and then continued to say ' Len I know you're mad at me but you should know that I Love you, I have planned this day with the help of a few of our friends, Lisa is here to make sure you begin however later you will be on your own, I will be waiting at the end with your birthday present, don't even try to cheat only I know the all of the locations. Have fun chasing me for the change today. ; ) '  
"Are you kidding me? Seriously no answer, Okay come on I'm driving." He would never admit it but he was actually quite excited, it had been a long time since he had been surprised and this was definitely a surprise. They drove in silence since Lisa was still refusing to answer him. Instead Leonard kept repeating the address over in his head, until on the thirtieth time when it dawned on him that they were headed to Central City Museum, typical Barry always the sentimentalist of course he would pick their first heist as the first clue. "At least tell me are all the locations going to be places were we've fought because seeing places where we have tried to kill each other isn't that romantic," still no answer only a small smirk appeared on his sisters face. They pulled up. Both he and Lisa exit the car and walk towards the but before they entered he building Lisa stopped and turned to him saying, "Good Luck Lenny, this is where I leave you but I have been told to tell you that your next clue will be waiting for you at the end of the tour," Len rolled he's eyes as turned to enter glancing to see Lisa had disappeared.  
Len walked to the receptionist "One ticket for the tour please," he ordered as he got out his wallet, he would have to talk to Barry about making him pay for his own birthday-  
"Sir, you ticket has been paid for. I hope you enjoy the tour." Len picked up the ticket and prepared to take the tour, again. As the tour guide went on and on Leonard decided to have a little bit of fun by adding he's own running commentary to the tour, occasionally correcting the guide and by at the end of each area asking the guide complicated questions knowing the was no way the young tour guide could answer them. Finally the tour ended at the Kahndaq Dynasty Diamond (Barry had convinced him to return at the beginning of their relationship). The rest of the group dispersed the majority heading towards the gift shop.

"So you're my babysitter now?" he stated as he pivoted on the spot "I hate to sound disappointed but I was really hoping to see my boyfriend at some point today not he's sister no offense". Under the next address which Snart immediately recognises as Detective West's read,  
'I really hope you weren't too mean to the guide remember they were just doing their job. Like we've been doing only theirs is a bit more tame. Now stop thinking about how you're going to steal the diamond it's time to move to the next puzzle.  
PS. you only have 30 minutes to complete the next clue.'  
"I'm assuming you're driving considering Lisa stole my car. Are you allowed to talk to me?"  
"yep to both of those, everyone is allowed to talk to you including to Lisa. So, how was the  
tour I know Barry was worried you might find it too sappy but then he decided that today was the day to be sappy particularly with he's plans for later. Oh, I have definitely said too much, no wonder Lisa chose not to say anything, I probably would I have told you everything if it wasn't for the fact that Barry threatened to tell about my college life if I told you."  
"Miss, West as much as I want to hear about you wild college days, I'm rather intrigued by what's waiting for me inside,"  
"Sorry I hadn't noticed we had arrived I'll let you in and then go upstairs call me when you know where we are going next because I'm you're lift and all I know is that you have 20 minutes and it's on the table,"  
Len rushed into living room curious about what the next clue was. There on the coffee table sat a small pile of puzzle pieces. Letting out a small chuckle as he thought back to the number of nights they had spent sitting doing puzzle, him having to force Barry to do I at regular pace. He shook himself out his flashback when he remembered he was on a time limit. Piece by piece as he witnessed the image of the STAR cortex come together. "Iris, I believe we have to go to STAR labs, "  
"Okay, I was told to give you this, you can read it in the car."  
'Len, by now you're probably wondering why I took you to my fosters dads home, and I will tell you my reasoning now.  
Eleven months ago today was the first time I realised how easy it is to love you. You had sat in that chair with a mug you had brought yourself, risked arrest just to warn your enemy that people were trying to kill him. At that point you proved me right you are good and every day since you have continued to prove this, with everything you do I fall even further in love you, so much so, I didn't even know it was possible to feel this way about somebody. Even when you plan an elaborate heist that I fail to stop I not only thank the Gods that you are not only safe but I love you even more for being a genius. I love you with every breath I take and plan to continue to love you for the rest of my life, if you'll let me,'  
Len felt he's eyes begin to sting as he realised what Barry's elaborate plans have been about. Barry planned to propose! Len felt every kind of emotion flood through him. Joy, anger, fear, disappointment. It was only a few days ago the he had been planning to end it with Barry.  
"You should know STAR labs isn't your final stop." Len hadn't even noticed that they had pulled outside of the lab. "from here your own, have fun."  
Slowly he walked towards the cortex he entered expecting to see the usual crew but was to surprised to see it completely empty, with only an envelope sitting on the computer inside simply read the words  
'Our first kiss' instantly Len knew Barry meant the roof of St Andrews Hospital. Len swiftly turned around he didn't know where he was heading but he knew he was going as far away from St Andrews Hospital as he possibly could get. He knew it wasn't right to run away from his problems but right now it was his only option, he needed to think about he's and Barry's life together, if they could have a life together. He walked and walked staring at the floor not looking up once trusting his subconscious completely. When he finally does look up it takes him a moment to realise he has walked all the way to docks where he decided that if this is where feet wanted to take him than this was where he was going to stay. He went and sat by the sea staring into the vast abyss in front of him. He thought back to the first time his father brought him to teach him a lesson, a lesson that would have to be repeated a number of times. That was the first time he truly realised how much of a monster his father really was. As he sat and watched the sun go down he soon started comparing himself to his father, scaring himself when he realised how similar they were, he hadn't noticed that he had slowly started to creep closer and closer to the water until suddenly he was sitting on the ground ten feet away.  
"HOW COULD YOU! YOU COULD AT LEAST LET ME ASK BEFORE YOU DECIDED TO KILL YOURSELF!" Barry screamed at he looked down on Len. Len stared blankly up a Barry with glazed eyes. Upon becoming away that he wasn't getting through to Len by shouting he tried a different approach, "Len...Len.. How is it on a scavenger hunt designed for you I still end up searching you. I think it is only fair I get an explanation.  
"You deserve someone better. Someone who wont get you fired just for dating them."  
" Actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Whilst you were away I started thinking. I realised I don't need to work at CCPD my dads free, I don't need the money, I'm always busy with flash business anyway, so I handed in my resignation. we don't need to hide. As long as the public don't find out that The Flash and Captain Cold are boyfriends then we're fine."  
"We're not,"  
"Not what?"  
"boyfriends" said Len with a shrug  
"YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROU-"  
Barry was cut of by the feel of Lens lips on his as they pulled apart Barry let out a small gasp.  
"We're not boyfriends. We're fiancés,"  
"fiancés" whispered Barry


End file.
